The Protector's of the Dimension
by Kaizer99
Summary: When Organzation 13 breaks the barriers between dimension's. Team Seven, The Saiyan Princess, Ventus. The Ninja, Kayla. and the witch, Hermione are forced to join forces with Two Mysterious girls, and a old friend in order to defeat the enemy. Naruto/Harry Potter, Dragonball Z, Kingdom Hearts Crossover slashfic
1. Disclamer

I own nothing, I don't own harry potter or anything affiliated with it, I don't own Naruto or anything affiliated with it. I don't own kindom hearts or anything affiliated with it. I'm am not getting paid to write I'm simple doing this for fun

This is my first story so be kind?


	2. It's Not Over

**Chapter 1: It's Not Over**

**It was a dark, gloomy night; the rain was bouncing off the windows of the huge white castle. The castle was so glamorous that at first glance it seemed to be glowing, and if someone were to stumble upon it that had never seen it, they probably would have thought they were in heaven. The castle must have had at least over a thousand rooms, which it did for the bright white castle was home to the Guardians. The Guardians who in some people's eyes were Angels. They were the protectors' of the worlds. Every dimension, every planet, every being that ever existed they watched over. But most of all their jobs were to protect the walls that stood between dimensions. **

**They had the power to create portals to enter each and every dimension. They wear pure white cloaks that cover their heads for most of the time. And each Guardian is given a team to protect and teach. A team of three. Three beings from any world they chose. And the bright white castle was home to the guardians and occasionally their teams. But at this very moment the Castles hallways were empty and quite. **

**And in one room sat a Guardian and his team. The Guardian, Demyx looked sadly at his team or what was left of it. He was team sevens leader, although team sevens line up had changed a little bit over the years just as their members have. he could still remember them as the day they were when they had all finally came together. Of' course once they had most of the Guardians thought he'd had gone crazy, hell even he did in the beginning. Who in their right mind would choose a line up like the original team seven? Demyx couldn't help think to himself.**

**You had the loud, proud, Obnoxious, Saiyan Princess Ventus. Ventus was 6'0 ft tall had black hair that barley touched the middle of her back and if cut would stand up in a spiky mess. And generally wore clothing that had the royal symbol on it. You had a powerful, but sensitive ninja, Kayla. Kayla who was 5'8 brown hair that went just pass her shoulders that tended to generally always puff up in a way no matter what she did with it, and bangs that covered her forehead in a slant, golden eyes that when mad would turn a dark yellow. Kayla almost always wore some time of leather jacket, a v neck t-shirt fitted jeans that had a strap on side part that carried her many kunai knifes and a pair of black sneakers. She also always wore a necklace given to her by a friend and a blue and silver platinum ring on her left ring finger given to her by Hermione. **

**And of' course there was the last member, **_Her_**. But that had been years ago. What sat before him was far from the original team seven and sometimes Demyx wondered if he would ever see that team again. Epically now cause teams seven had just told him the news that would change all of their lives forever. Organization 13 had broken the walls between dimensions which meant they were more powerful than ever. And now Demyx was completely lost at how to stop them. He took another look back at the team that sat before me. **

**There they sat on that couch the people he had grown to love like a family, The New team seven. Ventus, Kayla, and team ten's Hermione Granger, A witch who had knowledge almost beyond his. Hermione had joined team seven after her own team mates had to leave to fight a war on their own home world. But if you asked Demyx or anyone for that matter she joined to be there for her girlfriend of 4 years, Kayla. Hermione was 5'6 with very curly brown that reached the middle of her back, straight teeth. And usually wore some time of jeans and sneakers. And like Kayla wore a blue and silver platinum ring on her left ring finger. It had been a while since he had spoken to his exhausted team. "It's not over" Demyx tried to reassured them "were going to find a way out of this mess". They all still had their heads down none of them liked losing "We can still win. We can't give up hope" he told them. **

**Kayla finally lifted her head up, her face still sore and covered with cuts and bruises. She looked like she could collapse right there on that couch. "Hope? What hope? Every fucking time we go up against them they slaughter us!" she said with deep anger in her voice. Hermione grabbed her hand but she paid little attention to it. "I'm tired of this! Why can't the damn guardians get other teams to help us out!" her Voice getting louder and louder with every word "They're too strong for just the three of us! This wouldn't off happened if we had others with us! We have faced them too many time and each and every time they kick us around like were nothing!" **

**Ventus looked up sharply "Excuse me but they" She started saying "don't even start Ven admit they kicked your ass" Kayla said interrupting Ventus. "No one had better blame this on us because it's not our fault" she continued as Ventus glared at her for interrupting but Kayla didn't care at this point "It's your Boss's fault for not sending us help! Demyx looked at her, his face a little shocked he was used to outburst but most of the time they were from Ventus. Kayla rarely gets this angry to the point where her usually gold eyes are starting to turn yellow. "Im refuse to go out and face them again until your superiors send us sum help!" Kayla yelled. **

**Hermione who was still holding her hand felt it start to heat up. She could feel the hairs on her girlfriends arm start to stand up as well. She knew things were going to start to get bad if some didn't do something quick. Just as Hermione opened her mouth to say something, Demyx beat her to it. "Kayla, please calm down. I know some people who are here in the castle. That will join team seven and assistant all of you" Demyx explained causing Kayla to sit back down "And you are absolutely right this isn't any of your guys faults it ours" Demyx continued "I only hope we can fix this before it's too late". Demyx said sadly. "Look why don't the three of you head back to your rooms and try and get some sleep" he said looking at them. Ventus got up first and headed for the door she didn't need to be told twice, she hated these meeting anyway. It was then that Kayla noticed Hermione still holding her hand and she turned to look at her girlfriend feeling a little ashamed at her outburst. But Hermione smiled at her letting her know that everything was okay between them. They then got up and headed for the door but Kayla stopped midway and looked at Demyx, her head down. "Demyx im sorry" she started but Demyx stopped her before she could even finish her sentence. "It's okay Kayla don't worry about it" He said looking her in the eyes "I've been pushing you guys to hard these last two weeks" he continued his voice calmly but with sadness "im the one who should say sorry will you forgive me for all the things I've done these past weeks?'' "Of course I forgive you Demyx" Kayla said to him. **

**Demyx wasn't just their leader he was their friend and friends make mistakes." "Thanks Kayla I'll try to go easy on you guys these next few days" he said smiling at her. "You better "she joked, smiling back at him. Hermione and Kayla then left the room and went into the white hallway. Kayla started heading down the hall towards their room but stopped when she felt a tug on her hand. She turned and looks at Hermione with a questioning look on her face. She began to open her mouth to ask why Hermione had stopped her but before Kayla could even speak Hermione had grabbed her into a hug. **

**And for a few moments Kayla forgot all about the organization 13, she forgot all about the fact that they were about to enter their 3****rd**** war together. She forgot everything except Hermione. Kayla then heard Hermione whisper "no matter what happens just remember I love you" into her ear. Kayla started to smile but then she realized that even thought she knew Hermione meant it, she couldn't help but think that they had been saying that an awful lot to each other lately.**

**When Ventus saw Hermione and Kayla embracing she smirked, although she would never admit it to them she was happy that those two had found each and made it work through all these years. But as she stood there watching them, she started getting an ache in the pit of her stomach. But Ventus pushed the ache to the back of her mind and headed towards her room. As she was walking alone down the empty hallways the only sound being the footsteps of her royal handmade boots she began to think back at what Demyx said about having people ready to join our team. She wondered who they would be, and if she knew who they were. **

**Part of her hoped it was Hermione's team mates from team ten, Angel and Pyro. Ventus couldn't stand Pyro she was loud and annoying, although she was a pretty decent fighter for someone who isn't a Saiyan. And Angel well she didn't really mind angel he was quite for most of the time which was perfectly fine with Ventus. Still she wondered who it would be; she didn't really give a damn who it was as long as that weren't some stupid weak annoying beings which the person there going to get is very likely. Considering she was the strongest fighter they had. And when she and Kayla teamed up they were unbeatable. **

**My subconscious began telling me that if I was the strongest I would be able to defeat organization 13, but once again I put that thought to back of my mind. "I am the strongest warrior" Ventus told herself. As Ventus turned toward the hallway where her room was, and she stopped outside a room that wasn't hers. And once again that ache in the pit of her stomach started up again only this time worse. Ventus knows who's room this was, it was **_hers_**. As Ventus reached for the door knob she stopped herself and said "what the hell am I doing" quietly yet out loud. She then continued walking a few feet till she was at her door. And as Ventus opened the door to her room she kept telling herself to snap out of it because she was way over what happened. And with that last thought Ventus slammed the door to her room behind her.**


	3. I'm Wrong,Your Right

**Chapter 2: I'm Wrong, Your Right**

**As Kayla and Hermione Left the room, Demyx slowly sat down Kayla's words ringing in his ears "it's not our fault". It wasn't their fault and as much as Demyx wished he could blame someone else for this mistake he couldn't. Because Organization 13 breaking the barrier wasn't any one fault but his own, and he knew what he had to do next. Demyx stood up his face full of determination and stretched his arm out before him opened his left hand palm outwards and a levitating ball of grey and white appeared and soon the grey and white ball slowly created a door, which Demyx walked through. **

**Once Demyx stepped through the portal he glanced at where it had taken him, he was in a dark room the only light being the full moon which was shining through the curtains. He was standing next to large very messy desk that had a maps scattered on it, as well as a small black book, a packet of cigarettes, and a nearly empty bottle of water. Hearing footsteps he quickly turned around and saw two figures in the dark but once they stepped into the light he realized they were the exact two girls he was looking for. The two girls who had come to him in the dead of night about a month ago and told him that organization 13 would break down the barrier and that team seven wouldn't be able to stop them. **

**But he hadn't believed them and now here he was and what they said had come completely true. He looked at the two girls one of them was slightly taller than the other and was leaning against the wall, He looked at her, She couldn't be older than 21 and she had a face not many would forget, and at first glance Demyx thought her eyes were a shade of light blue but as he took a closer look he realized that they were somewhat of a light grey, she had shiny black hair that was as straight as hair could get, her black hair fit her gorgeous face well. She was wearing a somewhat tight dark grey shirt, that fit her form well, followed by a pair of black skinny jeans that where a little loose as well as a pair of black leather shoes that seemed to be quite expensive. She also had a sliver chained necklace around her neck but Demyx couldn't see what was on the end of it, for it dipped down beneath her t shirt. She began to speak but before she could her partner stepped in front of her and said "well well look who's here, if it isn't the great Guardian Demyx" the girl stepped in front of him and looked him square in the eyes, before she walked around him and sat on the edge of the messy desk before she continued "Now I wonder why you would be here" she said sarcastically "it wouldn't be because you're in some kind of trouble would it?" tilting the side of her head. Demyx turned to look at her, for this the first time he could actually see what she looked like. **

**The girl had light brown hair that reached just below her neck line, she had hazel eyes and around them black eyeliner, and a lip ring around the left side of her mouth. The brown haired girl wore a long sleeved dark red shirt, that looked a size or two big for her, as well as a pair of black sweat pants. She also wore a necklace but unlike the other girl Demyx could see it was some kind of silver pendant and she wore a pure silver ring around her middle finger too match. "Well what are you here for all mighty guardian?" she asked breaking Demyx out of his thought and he with a sigh he replied "I need your help". The brown haired girl chuckled "our help!" she said loudly "our help! You've got to be fucking kidding me!" she said getting serious. "let me guess, organization 13 found the knife of Kyros which you said was impossible to find!" her voice had softened but it was filled with anger "oh and I bet they also broke down the barrier between dimension didn't they?" "Didn't they!" she yelled. "Yes" Demyx replied softly. "Yes? Did I just hear you say yes? Wow! Now I wonder what would" "Junior" **

**The black haired girl said in a voice that was low but stern. "Of happened if you had listened to us if the first place!" the brown haired girl who's name must be Junior kept going apparently not hearing or just not listening to her friend "You think just cause you're a guardian that" "Junior" she said again her voice a little louder. "You know everything single thing there is too know? Because I don't see you stopping organization 13" "JUNIOR!" the black hair girl yelled loudly at her friend "what?" Junior yelled back at her. "That's enough! I think Demyx realizes that he was wrong!" "But Oliver" Junior tried to reply. "No buts Junior, this isn't the time to play im right your wrong! Oliver's voice lowering with every word "Right now we need to try and help Demyx and team seven" Junior let out a sigh but she nodded in agreement. **

**Oliver turned to Demyx "look I know you thought we were crazy or that we were the enemy but now you see that we were telling the truth so im begging you please let us help you" Demyx looked at Oliver, a girl who had to be a teenager yet he had a feeling that that girl had seen more than any teenager should ever had and with that he replied "no Im begging you to help us" Demyx said softly. Oliver smiled at him and said "of course we'll help that's what we are here for" "thank you" said Demyx "I know it's pretty late so I will just ask one thing of you, will you come to the castle tomorrow morning so we may talk and figure this all out" Oliver took one quick look at Junior and said "we'll be there" Demyx smiled at Oliver "then I shall take my leave now, see you two tomorrow" and with that he opened his hand once again to create a portal and he stepped through it. **

**Once the portal closed Oliver looked at Junior who was attempting to light up a cigarette "this plan better work" she said softly. Junior took a drag of her cigarette "don't worry Ollie this plan is going to work, nothing is going to go wrong" she replied smiling largely at her best friend. "Sure it will" said Oliver walking out of the messy room. Junior looked up and blew the smoke of her cigarette at the ceiling before smiling to herself.**


	4. The Meeting

**Chapter 3: The Meeting**

**When Kayla opened her eyes it took her a moment to register what happened the night before The walls were broken, organization 13 had torn them down they were can now walk freely between dimensions including hers****she thought. She rolled over expecting to find Hermione laying next to her, but found an the other side of their bed empty. Kayla sat up and looked around the room she and Hermione shared, It was a big room that had a balcony that looked over the castles grassy land, in side it was a pale grey color that had 2 dressers, which had a several framed photographs on it, a walk in closet, a big bathroom that had a shower and a bath tube, and queen size bed. **

"**Hermione?'' she called out, "yeah" Hermione's voice came back from the bathroom. "Never mind" Kayla replied, she laid back down on her pillow the panic feeling disappearing. When ever Kayla woke up with out Hermione it didn't feel right, within the first month of knowing Hermione, Kayla was protective over her. Kayla laid on her pillow smiling to herself recalling the first day they met. It definitely wasn't love at first sight. A few minutes later Kayla and Hermione were sitting in the castles large dining room with Ventus, waiting for Demyx and there new teammates to arrive. "who do you think it is?" asked Ventus in a sharp tone, "Who is?" asked Kayla, Ventus gave a her a dirty look "oh our new team mates no idea". Just then the door to the dining room opened and in walked Demyx followed by two girls. **

"**Speak of the devil" said Kayla. "tell me that's not them; what our we babysitters?" Ventus said loudly, one of the girls with Demyx lifted an eyebrow. Demyx and the two girls stopped in front of our table "Ventus, Kayla, Hermione this is Oliver" pointing to the taller of the two, who smiled at them. "And this is Junior" pointing to the other girl the same one who raised an eyebrow at Ventus's comment. "They will be joining our team" he continued, "your joking" said Ventus interrupting Demyx "were not baby sitters Demyx" she continued loudly with anger in her voice. "Really? Neither are we yet I feel like one hearing you whine like that" said the girl called Junior. A look of pure rage appeared on Ventus face. **_**This is not going to end well **_**Kayla thought to herself. "what did you just say to me?" replied Ventus standing up out of her chair. "You heard" Junior said back, the other girl Oliver let out a sigh apparently her friend had let her mouth get her into trouble before. Ventus smirked at Junior "you talk tough little girl but can you back it up?" she said threateningly. **

**Suddenly there was a flash of blue light and Ventus went flying across the room hitting the wall hard. "I always back my shit up" Said Junior in a confident voice her hand held in front of her. "**_**what the hell was that, I didn't even see her raise a hand. She's insane attacking Ventus like that Demyx obviously hasn't talked to them about Ventus's anger towards everybody this is defiantly not going to end well" **_**Kayla thought to herself. Kayla turned to look at Hermione, she had her hand over her mouth. Ventus got up off the ground brushing the pieces of the broken wall off her, as she lifted her head up, Kayla noticed Ventus had a smirk on her face, then to the normal eye it would seem as if she disappeared but Kayla knew better, the sound a thud proved her right. Kayla turned to look at Junior she was laying on her back 20 feet from where she was when she hit Ventus, Junior sat up clutching her chest, The Saiyan Princess had moved faster than most could see and kicked her squarely in the chest. **

**The other girl Oliver looked at Ventus somewhat impressed but just then Junior got up off the floor looking very pissed off. But Ventus was ready this time, again in the blink of a human eye, she charged at Junior her fist raised ready to smack her square in the jaw, just As Junior held out her hand facing Ventus. Kayla expecting to see the Ventus's fist against Juniors face, but instead was socked to see that neither Ventus nor Junior had hit their intended mark, because Oliver had caught Ventus punch in one hand her other holding Juniors wrist toward the so tight that her skin was turning a ghostly white and was turning it so that it was facing towards the ground. "Bloody Hell" whispered Hermione, not only had Oliver moved faster than Ventus, but she had caught her attack**_**, She's stronger than she looks **_**Kayla thought. "That's enough" said Oliver, "Were a Team now, were going to have to learrn to get along" Ventus wrenched her fist out of Oliver's grip and started walking towards the door. "Next time your buddy wont be there to defend you" she called to Junior over her shoulder. Oliver turned to look at Junior **

**And started wispering to her but thanks to my special hearing I could hear what they were saying word for word "what the hell were you thinking" said Oliver glaring at Junior " I was thinking that I wasn't going to let them think we were a couple of little children not knowing what bloody hell we're doing" it was then that I realized Junior had an accent, an accent that seemed all to familiar, Kayla turned to Hermione "shes from England" I whispered to her. "What" Hermione whispered back, "Junior is from England, she has an Accent". Hermione opened her mouth to say something but at that moment Junior gave us a look as if she could hear what we were saying **

**She couldn't possible hear us can she? I mean I have great hearing but that's cause of the wolf, she has an English accent so she has to be from an Earth dimension, Right? Kayla thought to myself.**

**After we had cleared out of the dining hall, Demyx had shown us to our conjoned rooms, separated by a door. After he had left us Oliver turned around to Junior "what the hell were you thinking?" she roared at her. "Trying to attack Ventus, you idoit we need them to trust us!" For a moment Junior's eyes looked like they were changing into light shade of brown, " what we need is for them to not think were weak and that we can stand on our own!" she yelled back at me. "Forget that! You know how Ventus is! I just-" I was beginning to lose all reason I had and not giving a damn if any was listening "Actually I don't know how Ventus is, this is my first time meeting her!" Junior Interupted me, Oliver turned around and started walking towards the door that separated our room so she wouldn't end up losing what patience I had and punch her "FINE" she called over my shoulder to her and with that last word Oliver slammed the door to my room ending the conversation.**


	5. Familiar Scents

**Chapter 4: Familiar Scents**

"**Can you believe that just happened" I asked Kayla, who was laying on our bed with her hands behind her hand. "That girl Junior just attacked Ventus, im surprised Ven didn't kill her" I continued pacing back and forth in our room. "How could she do it" I heard Kayla say, I looked over at her; she had a confused face. Which for Kayla was not new I mean I love her but she's not the brightest person, but this was a difrent confused look than Hermione was used to, "how could who do what" I asked her. Kayla sat up and looked at me "how could that girl Oliver catch Ventus's attack like it was nothing. You And I know how Ventus is when shes pissed she doesant hold back. Ever. And Oliver caught it like it was nothing." I'm not sure but if Demyx picked them they must be strong right? Hermione asked. "Still theres something not right about them." Kayla replied. "Like what" Hermione asked in quite voice, it wasn't typical for Kayla to be troubled by others abilities. "Well for one there scent" Hermione raised an eyebrow, "theres something familiar about it yet I've never met them before. You remember what I told you about peoples scents right? How everybody has a certain smell like you for example if we were in a crowded room I could still find you by focusing on your smell. But also when you are constantly around somebody there smell can rub of for a certain amount of time. Like the time with you and that pack of wolfs." Hermione smiled at the thougth of that memory as frightening as it was. It happened during her seventh year at Hogwarts altho she wasent there for most of it, she was searching for horcrux's with her two best friend Harry and Ron. They were camping in a forest Hermione had gone outside to get some air, and ended up slipping and falling down a hill, from the fall she had cut her knee up so bad that the blood was slidding down her leg. **

**And as she was gazing at her skinned knee Hermione hadn't noticed a pack of wolfs had surrounded her. There were eight of them the wolfs were growing and tensing up as they walked closer and closer when suddenly the one closest who she had assumed was the alpha of the pack. Suddenly stopped and titled his head as if confused and he inched closer and closer suddenly feet in front of her when all of a sudden her backed up as if scared of something. The other members of the pack decided to inch closer as well but they too ended up backing up.**

**It wasent until Hemione told Kayla what happened that she found of what the wolfs were afraid of, which was Kayla herself or more her scent. Kayla's scent was on Hermione and it was so over whelming and frightening that the wolfs were to scared to attack and ended up walking away from Hermione. "Even though I hadn't seen you in months your scent was still on me" Hermione said after recalling the tale. "That's right" Kayla replied, "so your saying a scent that you recognize lingers on them?" Hermione continued. Kayla nodded, "is the same familiar scent on both of them?'' Hermione asked, "that's just it! Theres two scents I recogconize there both different ones on Junior, the other on Oliver. Usually I can remember every persons scent but these two I just cant!" Kayla said almost to the point of yelling. Kayla and Hermione looked at each other both equally worried. This isn't good there stronger than they seem, they are both keeping secrets and Oliver being able to catch Ventus's attack one hand, and these famaliar scents. Who are these people that were supposed to put our faith in in order to defeat organization 13? Hermione couldn't help thinking as she went to bed that night.**


	6. Jealousy

**Chapter 5: Jealousy**

**When Ventus awkoke the next morning it took her a moment to realize that what happened yesterday wasn't a dream, Me the Saiyan Princess, how do dare those pathetic worthless beings attack me, they will pay for trying to take me on and then they will learn not to ever mess with a member of the Saiyan race. By the time Ventus had gone down to the dining hall, she was already planning of ways to kill both Junior and Oliver. It wasn't until her 7****th**** helping of breakfest that Kayla and Hermione had come down to help themselves to the many piles of food. "I'm going to destroy them both" Ventus spoke in her normal raspy voice. "There is something not right about them" Kayla whispered to Ventus just then the door to the dining room opened and in walked Junior. **

**Kayla and Ventus glanced at each in an unspoken agreement that they would be keeping an eye on their new team mates. Over the next few days, Demyx made team seven and Junior and Oliver go through training exercises so they could all get used to each others powers the problem being Ventus and Kayla were intentually holding back much of their power as they still didn't trust either one of them. **

**On the 6****th**** day of training they were in a deminsion full of high cliffs attempting to fight of some Heartless who had infiltrated the world, Heartless were the main enemy there were born out the darkness peoples hearts, Heartless are physical manifestations of the darkness in peoples hearts. Although they varied in size and shape the most common were small black ones that look like giant little bugs with long black antennas' along with big beady yellow eyes. Kayla and Junior were at the bottom of a cliff where they were busy dealing about a 20 or 30 of them with ease, Junior simply blasting them out of her with several more bright colored lights that were coming out of her hand which Junior had ending up saying that was her casting spells, she had told Hermione that she was a wizard.**

**While Kayla was flipping, punching, and kicking them while occansionaly throwing kunai knives always hitting their target. While Hermione and Ventus and Oliver on top of it were trying to break through a force field which was covering a small building which held a certain book that Demyx had said would help to defeating organization 13****th****. Oliver was attempting to kick and punch it down while Ventus was shooting many Kai blast at them, Kai blast was an energy binding technique a technique which most aliens Kayla had found could do. When Kayla grabbed a heartless by the neck it imdeatly felt like her hand was plunged in icy cold water she gribbed the neck tighter and threw it knocking out three other heartless but before she could turn around to continue fighting the heartless she heard a massive explosion from above the cliff. When Kayla turned around she something that made her heart drop; the explosion of the force field had sent Hermione flying off of the 60 ft drop of the cliff. "Hermione!" Kayla yelled out while running towards the bottom of the cliff but she was too late Junior had not only got there first but had caught Hermione. **

**Hermione had her arms wrapped tightly around Junior's neck, and her face buried in Junior's neck, she looked shaken up but hurt for the most part. A enormous urge to break Junior's entire upper body over whelmed Kayla "Hermione" she yelled out again Hermione lifted her head up off Junior's shoulder. Junior put Hermione down on the ground as Kayla jogged towards her girlfriend they both instantly wrapped their hands around each other, Hermione around Kayla's neck and Kayla around Hermione's waist. "Are you okay" Kayla whispered in Hermione's ear "I'm fine" she whispered back. Kayla lifted her head up and glanced at Junior who was looking back at them with an experssion of longing or desire. Kayla couldn't tell but either one made the urge to want to break Junior even greater. She wasn't going to let any one attempt to steal Hermione away again.**

**A few days later Kayla spotted Junior who was sitting out by the lake laying down underneath a tree, smoking a cigarette. Kayla slowly walked towards Junior her head low and her eyes flickering between light gold and dark menacing yellow, she was going to prove that Hermione was hers and only hers. "Junior" Kayla said in a low voice, Junior turned her head towards Kayla "what's up mate?" Junior replied back. "Stand up" She told Junior, "What" she called back in a confused voice. " I said stand up" Kayla growled to her and becoming impatient at Juniors idiocy, Kayla reached down and grabbed Junior by the neck of her shirt, pulling her up to lean against the trunk of the tree. 'What the hell man" Junior called out while trying to push Kayla hands off her, but Kayla was determined to make sure Junior never tried anything with Hermione. " I want you to stay away from Hermione, I've seen the way you look at her and im telling you now she's mine and if you try anything I will kill you" Kayla spoke with an unnatural almost growl like voice. "what are you talking about, I don't look at Hermione like that I don't even think about her like that" said Junior trying to plead with Kayla who's eyes were now permanently stuck on the deep yellow, and who still had vice like grip on Junior's shirt. **

"**Don't lie to me" Kayla snarled back "I'm telling you for the first and last time I don't want your hiding from us but if anything things happens to my girlfriend I'm coming for you" Kayla could smell the fear dripping off of Junior it was intoxicating. Tilting her head with a sly smirk on her face, Kayla turned and walked back down the path towards the castle. **

**Hermione was looking for Kayla, Ventus had told her that she was outside and that's when she saw Kayla throw Junior against the tree but unfortunately Hermione didn't have super human hearing so she had no idea what they were saying but she take a guess what it was, it's no secret Kayla's over protective but on the night of the full moon, all of Kayla's emotions were at an all time high. Hermione leaned against the giant door leading out to courtyard, waiting for Kayla to return. "Hey" she called out to Kayla once she was near enough. Kayla stopped abruptly, "hey" she called back nervously rubbing the back of her head the way she did when was nervous, "what was that all about" Hermione asked her innocently but with a knowing look in her eyes. "what was what about" Kayla answered back sheepishly, Hermione gave her a look. "Oh with Junior we were just messing around, Hermione gave another look; "you should of saw the way she was looking at you Hermione!" Kayla said in a defensive voice "she practically undressing you with her eyes". Hermione let out a sigh, when was Kayla ever going to learn. Hermione walked towards Kayla without a word, grabbed her on the sides of her black leather jacket and pressed her lips onto Kayla's. They stood like that for a few seconds before Hermione broke the kiss; she looked Kayla squarly in the eye and said "I love you, and only you. What do I have to do to prove that to you?''. Kayla opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out she just looked at Hermione ashamed of what she did. Hermione gave her a small smile, the only time Kayla thinks before she speaks or acts is when shes in battle. "Im sorry" Kayla spoke in a low voice, " I know" Hermione grabbed her hand and lead them around the corridor back to their room.**


	7. Attack

**Chapter 6: Attack**

**Around noon the next day Hermione, Kayla and Ventus, were in the court yard, which was a giant garden of bushs, flowers and hills and a few statues. "I'm just saying Ven, that the name Ventus is unusual" Kayla spoke in amused voice. "it's a royal name Wolfie !" Ventus said with slight aggerasion although she had a smirk on her face. "Yes but its weird" Kayla said back to Ventus a wide smile on her face, her white inhuman long fangs gleamed in the sun. "Don't you think so Hermione?' Kayla asked. Hermione just shook her head at both of them, "you know what I think" Hermione said with a smile on her face, "what" Kayla and Ventus spoke at the same time. "I think-" Hermione suddenly stopped what she was saying, her smile vanished. Ventus and Kayla both turned around to see what had spoked Hermione. A black portal had begun to appear in the middle of the court yard. Ventus, Kayla and Hermione all stood up. **

**But as they all tensed up ready to fight they saw a black hooded figure walk out of the portal, Organization 13 had found them. Ventus not waiting for organization 13 to make the first move ran towards them, jumped and attempted to punch the figure square in the face, but before she could, a spear like weapon appeared out of nowhere flying right into Ventus's left should, she fell to ground crying out in pain. Kayla raced towards ventus without a second thougth, the heartless attempted to black her way, Kayla skidded to a halt, she put out her hands together making several hand motions faster than human eyes could see, then raised her left hand putting her thumba and pointer finger in the shape of an O around her lips and blew, out came several fire balls each heading in a direction of a Heartless, they all hit there mark but Kayla didn't bother to look she knew that they would hit the heartless, she never misses. As Kayla reached Ventus, she nealt down to Ventus's side "Ven you alright" she called out. Before Ventus could answer a blood curling scream rang out across the court yard. Kayla wiped her head around another member of organization 13 had appeared and grabbed Hermione, Kayla made to move and run towards Hermione but before she could Junior ran out from the side door and raised her palm outwards, a green light shot from her palm and striked towards the cloaked organization 13 member, before it could reach he had pulled Hermione back into the portal he had so suddenly come from. **

**Inside Kayla felt like somebody had taken her lungs out of her chest and broken them into tiny pieces, they took Hermione, who knows what they were gunna do to her. Would they torture her for information or would they simply kill her to send us a message? But at the thougth of them killing Hermione, Kayla's insides felt like they were on fire and she feel a sudden rush of power escape from within spreading to her hands, down to her feet. Physically she could feel her teeth growing larger and her senses growing more sharper Kayla didn't have to turn her head to know that Oliver and Demyx had joined Junior standing a few yards away. She could smell and sense all three of them. She turned back to the first member of organization 13 who had appeared and spoke "where is she?" her voice was low and steady. A portal appeared behind the organization 13 member, "if you want her back bring us the other twin" he walked backwards towards the portal as he spoke. Kayla began to run towards the portal before it closed, she lept into the air hoping the to go through the portal with the member but instead Kayla felt her face slam into the grass, still in the courtyard.**

**Kayla pulled her self onto her knees, looking down at the blades of the grass, her eyes began to water, she had failed in protecting Hermione, and now they might kill her. "Don't worry Kayla we'll get her back" came Ventus's voice nearby. Kayla pulled herself onto her feet and turned to look at Ventus who was now standing the spear like weapon had vanished along with the one who threw it, there was a dark red stain over Ventus's shoulder. "How" Kayla's voice cracked has she spoke. "I don't know but I wont rest until Hermione is your arms again" Ventus's word warmed Kayla it was incredible how much they're friendship had changed since they met. "what did they mean the other twin" said Junior, Kayla turned to look at her she had forget Junior, Oliver and Demyx, were there with them. "I don't know why don't you tell me" Said Kayla her voice was now loud and full of anger. She began walking quickly towards Junior, A menacing look in her eyes. "what" Junior said, a questioning look on her face. "I told you if anything happened to Hermione, I'd come for you" Kayla was now inches from Junior, "now where" Kayla grabbed Junior by the collar of her shirt "is my girlfriend!" junior yanked her shirt out of Kayla's hands her silver necklace bouncing on her colar bone "I don't know. I tried to stop them remember dumbass" **

"**I know you had something to do with this, don't fucking lie. Why are you even here, huh? Why do you even care about Hermione?" Kayla shouted her voice rang through out the court yard. "WHY ARE YOU? Junior shouted at Kayla "YOU THINK I'M IN LEAGUE WITH ORGANZATION 13? DO YOU BLOODY KNOW WHAT THEY DID TO ME? TO US?" Junior pointed to Oliver. "They killed my dad" Junior's voice was now significantly lower. "They killed him before I was born, my mum she… she was never the same" Junior's eyes lowered to the ground. "But that only half of why I'm here. What they did to Oliver" Junior raised her eyes to look Kayla right into her golden eyes. "That I will never forget, they killed her brother, her uncle, one of her cousins, but what they did to her mom…. They can never take that back!" Her voice was now loud and full of determination. "they killed Oliver's mom right in front of her face, and do you know why? To provok Oliver, to make her unleash some hidden power. They killed her like she was nothing, that's why I'm here, that's why I'm fighting organization 13. Why are you fighting them? Because Demyx told you too?"**

**Kayla didn't know what to say, that was the last thing she had expecting them to say, "I'm sorry" she said to Junior. "I let my anger get ahead of me. I guess I was just looking for someone to blame all our problems own. I promise I'll try not to anymore. We're a team now, all of us" Kayla's eyes move to met Oliver's. Oliver nodded her head in agreement. Kayla held out her hand to Junior, "team mates?"**

**Junior took Kayla's hand in hers and they shook. "Team mates" Junior said to Kayla smiling. "Well now that that's over, can we get back to the real issue? Ventus said, in a annoyed tone.**

" **I agree, Ventus. Kayla what did the member of organization say to you as he walked into the portal" said Demyx looking at Kayla. " He said, if you want her back bring us the other twin, which doesn't make any sense because Hermione doesn't have-" Kayla stopped appreabtly, Hermione did have a twin, they weren't blood related but they were considered twins. With a gut wrenching feeling in her stomach, Kayla turned to look at Ventus. Ventus's eyes met Kayla's "They mean **_Her__**"**_** Ventus said in such a low voice that if you didn't have super hearing you wouldn't of heard it.**


	8. A Strange Dream

**Chapter 7: A Strange Dream**

_**I had to keep running, I wouldn't dare look back to see if they were still chasing me. Ahead of me I saw a light, it appeared out of nowhere but any light was better than running in the darkness. As I got closer the light turned out to be a old fashioned wooden door. I had seen this door before, but I had no idea where it would lead now I turned the handle and walked through the door slamming it shut behind me. I braced my self against the door trying to catch my breath, I push my sweaty brown bangs out of my hair. I was out of breath and tired from running but I knew the door wouldn't hold long. With a sigh I push myself off the door and turn around to begin running when I see that I'm not alone. **_

_**A girl about a foot taller than me, with spikey black hair that stood up in every direction was standing before me, the girl wore a black t-shirt with a white symbol on it, near the left shoulder. Also around her neck was a dark blood red cape, black tight fitted pants and white boots that on the sides held the same symbol that was on the girls shirt only in black. "Hey" the girl said to me, my stomach gave a little flip as she spoke to me, "hi" I said back to her. "what are you doing here" the girl said to me, "I thought you left" she continued looking me right in the eyes. I resisted the urge to look away I owed it to her not too, " I did" I said in a wisper, I knew she could hear me. "Then why are you here?" she asked taking a step towards me. "I guess because…..although I'm happy with my life now…. I still… miss you" as I spoke I stepped toward her, we were now inches apart, I had to tilt my head up to look at her. " You miss me?" she asked me her eyes still locked onto mine. "yeah… I do" she ran her fingers through her spikey black hair, for a moment I wished I could run my fingers through it. " I don't know what to say" she said back to me. "you don't have to say anything Ventus" I told her, for a few moments we stood there in silence, then I felt a suddent pressure on my hip, it was Ventus's hand, her other hand softly grabbed by chin so that I was looking directly into her violet eyes. "I forgive you" Ventus said to me in a low voice, my eyes began to water with tears. "You do?' I asked her, as a tear fell from my eye, Ventus wiped it away as it rolled down my cheeck. "Yes" she said to me leaning in closer titling her head, her lips inches from mine. I could feel her breath on my lips.**_

**Suddenly the brown haired girl snapped open her eyes, and rolled over onto her back, staring up at the hotel ceiling. It had all been a dream, her and Ventus, their almost kiss. A pang apperead in her stomach she knew what it was but she told herself that what she did was for the best, she was finally happy and she was not going to let a silly dream get the best of her or make her feel guily about something that happened 5 years ago. A sudden noise broke her out of her train of thoughts, she reached over onto the table next to the bed and grabbed her phone. It was a text messager, she opened it **_**(Emma, where are you? You're late for make up?) **_**"Damn" Emma whispered to herself as she jumped out of bed and raced to the bathroom to get ready, so that she wouldn't be more late than she already was for the movie shoot.**


	9. The Plans

**Chapter 9: The Plans**

"**What the hell do they want Emma for?" Kayla said, "I mean she was part of the team but, she left and what makes them think we would just give her over just like that, I mean were are the good guys'' she continued. "Who's Emma?" Junior asked, " She was the original member of team seven" Demyx explained to both Oliver and Junior. "You mean instead of Hermione?' Junior asked "that's right'' Kayla answered. "And she's Hermione's twin?" Junior asked Kayla. "Not exactly, Emma's from an earth dimension, but a different one than Hermione's, See Emma is a actress and in her Dimension, There's a series of books called Harry Potter and these books are really famous, so famous that they decided to make these books into movies, and we'll I'm sure you can guess the rest, Emma plays Hermione. So they look almost exactly alike, but there are a few ways to them apart, like Emma has freckles and Hermione Doesn't ." As Kayla finished talking she turned to glance at Ventus, who hadn't spoke a word. Kayla knew the history between Ventus and Emma was always a touchy subject, and the fact that they will probably have to be reunited was not going to go well. **

"**What are we going to do?" Oliver asked, calmly "I don't know" Kayla replied. "Its obvious what we have to do, we have to go warn Emma that she's in danger and protect her if we can." Junior said waving her arms around like it was the most obvious answer. "It's not gonna be that easy" said Kayla, "why not?'' asked Oliver again in a calm voice, "Because she thinks she's better than us." Ventus finally spoke her voice had an edge to it, almost like it hurt to talk. "She thinks she's above the Guardians, above everyone, she would rather act like a hero than be one, cause she's a coward." Ventus spoke with such hate but it didn't surprised Kayla who knew what Ventus was feeling was so much more than hate. "No matter what Emma believes, doesn't change the fact that she's in grave danger and we have to protect her" said Demyx said. "Oliver and Kayla you two go and warn Emma of the danger she's in" **

"**And what if she doesn't care or tells us to piss off" Kayla asked looking at Demyx with a bored expression on her face. "Make her believe it, and if she does tell you to piss off then tail her; don't let her out of your sight, organization 13 might come for her".**

"**So then the my girlfriend Kendall was like I bought you a muffin and all you can say is its not blue berry" said James as Emma and several other actors stood around waiting to continue shooting the movie. "That's funny" Emma said, she was on the set of her first comedy movie. Suddenly Emma got the feeling that she was being watched, she glanced over her shoulder and then turned fully around at the person who was walking towards her hoping it was an illusion. Kayla looked exactly like she did the last time Emma saw her right down to the messy hair, Emma walked towards her with dread, remembering her dream last night. What was she doing here? Emma thought to herself. As soon as Emma reached Kayla she then realized she wasn't alone she was with a good looking girl with black hair and grey eyes. "Hello Emma" said Kayla smiling, but Emma noticed her smile didn't reach her eyes "hey" Emma replied. "Sorry to bother you at work but it's kind of urgent" Kayla said looking around at the set and all the crew moving around talking into walkie talkies and cell phones. "yeah?" Emma asked, "yeah, I'm afraid your in danger again" Kayla spoke with a certain tone as if she was being sarcastic or just bored. "really? Well are you just here to warn me or?" **

"**Sorry but Demyx says we have to protect you. So looks like you've got some new roommates" Kayla replied to Emma, "Thanks but no thanks Kayla, I appreciate the0 offer but I'm good on protection" Emma said in annoyed voice. Emma turned to look at the black haired girl who hadn't said a word, she got the feeling that she some how knew her. "Look I know you don't want to brought back into this but your in danger and the enemy has Hermione and he told me that if I wanted to see Hermione again I had to take you to them" Kayla said in a voice above a whisper leaning closer to Emma so that others wouldn't over hear. "Are you still dating Hermione?" Emma asked Kayla shocked that they were together after 6 years. "we'll I will be, if they don't kill her" Said a exhausted Kayla who was already tired of this conversation. **

"**Look Kayla, I wish I could help but I can't; I hope you get Hermione back." Emma said as she turned to walk away, until she felt a tight grip on her upper arm tugging her back. Kayla had grabbed her, her hand with a vice like grip that was starting to hurt Emma, "They took her, but they want you. After everything we've been through your going to turn your back on me, on us, your friends. They have my girlfriend, you know what she means to me and you would still walk away and refuse to help us. I wish I knew what happened to you. You aren't the same person I first met in that forest."**

**Kayla shook as she spoke her eyes flickering turn a deep yellow. "Please Emma, we need you." finally the black haired girl spoke her voice was sincere. Emma let out a sigh, "what exactly do you want me to do?"**

"**We want you to let us protect you, let us stay with you make sure they don't come after you" the black haired girl said. Emma looked into her grey eyes, she got a feeling that she could trust her. "I don't even know you" Emma said. "I know you don't, but that can change if you let it" the girl said. Emma looked at her and then at Kayla who had let go of Emma's arm, "okay". Kayla and the black haired girl smiled, "Good so what movie are you filming?" Kayla asked. **

"**They've called a meeting" Said Demyx, standing with his arms crossed over his chest. "Are you going?'' asked Ventus, without getting up or looking over at him from her spot on the white leather couch from which she was laying on. "I don't know" answered Demyx, he let out a sigh of frustration. He walked over to a black leather chair which lay opposite from the couch, Ventus was laying on. "I don't think I have to say this but they only way Organization 13 could get in was if someone brought them in before, or if some one opened a portal for them." said Ventus. "I know" said Demyx his voice barley above a whisper. "I've put all my faith and trust in the Guardians and now I must contemplate that a Guardian or worse an Elder has betrayed us to Organization 13." He continued in a quite voice. At his words Ventus sat up on the couch, she had never seen Demyx so unnerved before. It honestly scared her a bit to see her Guardian who in a way was a voice of light in these dark times, to be so confused and broken at the thought of betrayal. Demyx was always so wise and calm it was strange to see him scared. An urge to comfort him overcame Ventus, but she was lost on how to it was usually him comforting her. "Everything is going to be okay, Demyx" Said Ventus, Demyx, lifted his head up and smiled at her. Neither one of them voiced that they truly didn't believe that everything was going to be okay.**


	10. Deep Thoughts of the Past

**Chapter 9: Deep Thoughts of the Past **

**The next few days tested Kayla's patience, she was forced to guard Emma, but all she could think of was running off and finding Organization 13 and tearing them to pieces until she rescued Hermione. She and Junior were staying in Emma's 2 bedroom apartment in LA, while she was filming her new movie, she and Junior alternated shifts, guarding Emma. Since she had the most keen hearing at night Kayla stayed awake in the living room, on Emma's couch, listening for any signs of an attack. While during the day Junior would guard Emma since she could display more strength and speed without making a scene. While one day around noon, Kayla was trying to sleep in the guest bedroom so she could be awake at night, she couldn't help but think of Hermione and how much she missed her. **

**Kayla rolled over onto her back and as she did she notice her necklace slide over onto her collar bone. She grasped it with her hand, tilting it and looking down at the pendent which was in the shape of a S with silver vines running across it, as Kayla gazed upon the necklace her thoughts ran wild of the past. To her first time visiting the Village Hidden in the Leafs, being assigned to a squad with Itachi and Rose, At the thought of them and the friendship that they had, brought tears to her eyes. When thoughts of them came up Kayla always tried to think of other things so she wouldn't have to relive the memories but this time she forced herself to think of the past. **

**Kayla forced herself to remember how she felt when Rose, who was only 15 at the time, told Kayla how she was going on mission to defeat the Red Bandit. Kayla forced herself to remember how she felt when got the news that Rose had been killed. How many times she cried over the death of one of her two best friends. And how the sadness turned to anger when she found out that Rose's last request before she died, was to give her necklace to Kayla. And how at Rose's funeral her father tore the necklace out of her hands and told her that she was unworthy of the necklace because it had been a Siaz family heirloom. How determined she had felt to avenge Rose's death which led to Kayla promising that she would kill the Red Bandit and prove that she was worthy of the necklace. How it took her 2 years to finally find him and kill him, and how their fight had almost killed her. **

**And how in the time it took her to kill the Red Bandit she didn't see Itachi, which led to the down fall of his clan. Kayla wasn't personally responsible for the Uchiha clans death but she still carried that weight, for Itachi was**

**her best friend and she had failed in rescuing him. As she relieved all the memories of her past she let her tears roll down her cheeks. Then her thoughts turned to Hermione, from the first moment they met in Hermione's 3****rd**** year at Hogwarts, how they locked eyes in the great hall, how she though Hermione was so uptight and stubborn. To the fear she felt when Sirius Black attacked Ron in the Gryffindor, knowing he had been so close to possible attacking Hermione instead, how Kayla helped her rescue Buckbeak and fighting Lupin after he had turned into a werewolf on the Full Moon. And fear and pain she felt as she told Hermione the truth about how she was a ninja from another dimension, and the truth about how her parents died. **

**How relieved she felt when Hermione told her that none of that changed how she felt about her. How jealous she got when she saw Hermione with Viktor Krum, to their dance at the Yule Ball, to their first kiss. Every moment Kayla shared with Hermione seemed to rush through her mind in a span of a few minutes. Her tears flew fast down her face, to the point where she was choking and sobbing, clutching the pillow, as if it helped the pain that she felt, knowing that there was nothing she could do to protect her girlfriend. If there was one thing Kayla hated feeling, it was feeling helpless.**

**Emma pulled the door of her trailer open, breathing in the cold air. She had just spent 3 hours running around on set while it was about 95 degrees outside, she was sweaty and gross and all she wanted to do was take a cold shower. As soon as Emma walked into the trailer, she collapsed onto the couch, kicking her shoes off as she did. She saw Oliver, walk to the mini fridge and pull out two water bottles. "thanks" Emma said as Oliver handed her one of the water bottles, Oliver then sat next to her on the couch giving her a small smile. Emma hadn't learned a lot about Oliver over the past few days, as she was very quite and seemed to keep to herself, but one thing Emma did notice she was very polite and seemed good natured.**

"**It's bloody hot out there" Said Emma trying to make conversation, she looked over at Oliver who was slowly sipping her water. "yeah, it's very hot. Probably hotter than your used to considering you grew up in England" she responded in a quite voice. Suddenly Emma grew bold and asked "how did you get involved with the Guardians?". Oliver stopped drinking from her water and slowly pulled it down, away from her mouth and then put it on the table next to the couch. She then folded her hands and put them in her lap, "my mother was a one." Oliver's voice seemed more quite than her normal tone. Emma suddenly felt that she had over stepped her boundaries not only in recognizing Oliver's sudden mood change and that Oliver had used past tense in talking about her mum. "I'm sorry, it wasn't my place to ask." Emma said.**

"**Don't worry about it, you were just trying to make conversation" Oliver said giving Emma a small smile. "My dad was a warrior, from the first moment he was born he was trained to fight. My mom she was more a talker than fighter, but she would always stand up for what she believed was right. A little after I was born organization 13 killed my dad. My she was forced to change, she had to be the fighter, to protect me and my brother from the darkness. She did her best, know matter how tough it got, she was always there for us. Suddenly out of nowhere, the leader of organization 13 got this idea in his head that I had some kind of hidden power, and he was determined to get out of me."**

**Emma sat and listened to Oliver talk, this was the most Oliver had spoken since Emma met her. "So he decided that a way to draw it out was to kill my mother." Oliver's hand started shaking, she made a fist to try and stop it. "So he killed her, and he was right it did unleash a secret power that I had hidden beneath me. But my mom was still gone and I didn't know how I could go on without her for the longest time. Until I realized that just like my mother after my dad died, I had to be strong, I had to fight for what I believe in, for what is right." Oliver stopped talking, and sat and stared at**

**her hands for a while. While Emma struggled with what to say, "This might sound corny but, you are so brave Oliver. I don't know if I could do what your doing. It sounds like you've had a hard life. And you seem to young to have to go through all this. I hope you don't mind me asking but how old are you?" Emma asked. "I'm nineteen" Oliver responded, with a sad smile.**


	11. Plan B

**Chapter 10 : Plan B**

**Junior pierced the silence with a strum of her guitar, it didn't sound quite right to her. She had been having an urge to play for a while. Ventus looked up from her plate of steak, as the sound from the guitar brought her out of her train of thought. "What the hell are you doing" Ventus asked Junior with her normal angry tone. "Tuning my guitar, does it bother you?'' Junior replied back to her. "Yes!" Ventus yelled to her, "Good" Junior said with a smirk on her face. "Keep playing that thing, and im going to break It into a thousand pieces." Ventus said as she got up from place at the table, which was across the room from the couch Junior sat on. The same one Ventus lay on a few days ago. **

"**Can you even count to a thousand?" Junior asked, still smiling. Ventus started making her way to Junior. "That the best insult you can come up with?" Said Ventus. "Oh no definitely not, you haven't heard any of my good insults." Junior replied, still strumming the guitar. Ventus stopped walking until she was standing right in front of the couch Junior was on. "Stop playing that thing" Ventus gritted her teeth as she spoke. "Why?" Junior asked getting off the couch, laying the guitar on it. "Because it's annoying" Ventus said. "Your annoying" Junior said back to Ventus, taking a step towards her. They were now standing face to face, although Ventus stood a head taller than Junior. **

"**That's enough" A loud voice said, Ventus and Junior both turned their heads, toward the voice. Demyx's dark skin, stood out among the white wall, that was behind him. "You two need to learn to be civil, you don't have to like each other, but you will respect each other." His voice was more harsher than his normal calm tone. "We have to stand as one, or we are all going to die. You both have powerful personalities, but you will put them aside. They want us to fight with one another, not to trust each other, turn our backs on our own. We can't let the darkness win!" Demyx spoke with such force, that even the proud Saiyan Princess felt like apologizing for her behavior. Ventus turned to look at Junior, they both stared at one another for a few seconds before they then nodded at each other. In an unspoken agreement that they try to get along for the sake of the universe. **

"**Wow, they're so detailed" Kayla said with enthusiasm, as she stared at the book in her hand. "I mean just by reading a few pages, I can tell, its all exactly what happened in real life. Well I mean, except me being in it, and everything that I slightly changed." Emma looked over at Kayla and smiled so big that it began to hurt her face. Emma had decided to show Kayla the Harry Potter books, and to see if it was anything like her experience in the Harry Potter Dimension. Kayla's enthusiasm to small thing, made Emma realized how much she missed Kayla's company.**

"**Are you still learning how to read?" Emma asked Kayla, still grinning. "Yeah, I mean lately I haven't had the chance to practice, so it still takes me awhile to finish even a page but I'm getting there." Kayla replied with a smile on her face. Emma let out a little laugh, Kayla sometime reminded her a little kid. Suddenly a ring rang out from her purse, "hang on one second" Emma said to Kayla as she got up from the couch and ran over to her purse which was in the kitchen. Emma dug through her purse which was a mess, so it took her a while to find her cell phone. When she did her caller ID said it was her mom, "Hey mum" Emma said as she answered her phone. "Hello Emma" came the response back, only it was from a male voice, which had certain deepness to it. "Herb?" Emma asked, thinking it was her step father. "No, this is number 6" Emma's heart dropped, Kayla had said that they didn't know any of the real names from organization 3, only that they went by numbers, which was their rank in the group. **

"**Whatever you do, please don't hurt my mum, whatever you want, its with me not her." Emma said in a shaky voice. She started to turn around to look at Kayla, expecting to find her still sitting on the couch. Only when she turned fully around did she find Kayla standing a few feet away from her. All the happiness had vanished from her face. Kayla held out her hand for the phone, which Emma gave her. "What do you want" Kayla asked her voice calm and steady, it gave Emma a little hope that everything was**

**going to be okay, as she looked at Kayla's calm demeanor. "I want Emma" number 6 answered back to Kayla. "Bring her to me, and her mother walks free" he continued. "Fine" Kayla's only response was, right before the ended the conversation, with a push of a button. "Pack quickly Emma, your going home" Kayla said to her. **

"**But I haven't opened a portal in years" Emma tried explaining to Kayla, a few minutes after the phone call from organization 13. Kayla was asking her to open a portal to her mum's house. "Emma, you think of the place you want to go, every detail counts, then you summon the energy and release it, that's all you have to do. Me and Oliver will handle the rest, you can do this, you've done it before." Kayla said to Emma, holding her on the shoulders, while looking into her brown eyes. "You can do this Emma" Oliver said to her. Emma turned to look at Oliver, and got the safe and calm, feeling she always got when she looked at Oliver. "Okay" Emma said, with a sigh. She closer her eyes, and concentrated on the outside of her moms, two story house. She saw, the front wooden door, the big elm tree that stood in the front yard. Emma exhaled and concentrated on the energy she could feel building up, extended her hand out and let go of the energy. When she opened her eyes she saw that she hadn't lost her abilities, for there was a portal a few feet in front of them. **

"**Good job Emma." Kayla said as she reached down her thigh and opened the lid to here kunai box. "Lets go" Said Oliver, her voice quite but with a sense of determination. Together Emma, Oliver and Kayla all stepped into the portal, Kayla determined to get her revenge on organization 13 for taking Hermione. Emma hoping to rescue her mum safely. And unknown to them, Oliver's plans including a little bit of each of theirs, amongst reasons only she knew.**


	12. An Unwanted Reunion

**Chapter 11: An Unwanted Reunion**

**When Emma stepped through the portal she found herself standing in front of her childhood house. The house she had lived in since she was five through seventeen. Emma saw Kayla step to the side of the house crouching as if ready to pounce on her enemy. "Emma is there a back door?" Kayla asked her. She nodded, "Good, Oliver you go in that way. Emma take this" Kayla handed her a kunai knife. "Tell me you remember how to throw" Kayla said, speaking of the instance back around the time when they first met and she taught Emma had to throw the kunai knife correctly and Emma found out she was very good at hitting her targets.**

"**I've never lost a darts match" Emma said, with a small smile. "good then you go in the front door, and when me and Oliver start fighting number 6, you untie your mom with this" Kayla said in a perfectly calm tone, Emma knew that although Kayla wasn't book smart, when it came to fighting and strategy there was no one better. "how do you know there tied up?" Oliver asked, "I can smell it, Emma's mom has been twisting her hands to get free. Her hands have been rubbing against the rope, burning the flesh. And it's not only your mom in there Emma." Kayla turned her head to look at Emma, her voice was still calm, but her face had a hint of worry on it. "There's four other people in there, that are also tied up. They're all male, two of them haven't quite reached puberty." Emma's heart sped up, "if they are all male, then it got to be my step dad Herb, my step brothers, Steven and Jason, and my brother Alex." **

**Kayla looked at Emma, she looked close to tears, Kayla felt anger seep into her, although Kayla still felt upset about what Emma had said and did when she left Team Seven, she couldn't Emma but still think of her as her friend. "Don't worry Emma, there going to be okay, I promise." Kayla grabbed Emma's hand and squeezed it. "Alight, everybody know what there going to do?" Kayla asked. Emma and Oliver both nodded, " Good now, a piece of advice, whatever happens don't die" Oliver smirked at the comment and Emma let out a little laugh. Then the three of them went their separate way. Oliver to the back entrance, Emma to the front and Kayla to the roof, where she hoped to gain a height advantage.**

**Kayla pushed her chakra to her feet, bended her knees and jumped, she then grabbed the edge of the roof and swung herself into a back flip, and landed on the roof, feet flat. Kayla walked to edge of the roof that faced the back, which had a balcony on it. She easily jumped the few feet on to it, And quickly opened the sliding door open to the room. The room she ended up in was big, it was cluttered with posters and pictures of skateboarder, bands, and two small twin beds. It had obviously belonged to one of Emma's younger brothers. Kayla quickly walked to the door, which led to the hallway, she grabbed the doorknob and opened it wide enough so she could slide through it. Kayla then extended her hearing wide enough so that she could hear everything going on downstairs, everything from Emma's brother wiggling his wrist against the robe that bound him, to Oliver's heart beating. **

**Kayla then stopped and leaned against the wall, breathing in and out. It wasn't a smart idea what she was about to do. But organization 13 had kicked her ass every time they go up against her, and because she hadn't extend her full power, she couldn't protect Hermione. When Kayla opened her eyes she was no longer standing in Emma's house, she was a forest. Surronded by very large trees, was a cage that stood as tall as the trees, the cage was over a hundred feet tall. She peered into the cage, suddenly to very large yellow eyes appeared in the darkness of the cage. Kayla smiled, "I need you" she said to large animal. The animal with the large yellow eyes, walked towards the front of the cage, every step it took sent the ground shaking with tremors. **

**When the animal got close enough to the cage, the sunlight that was shining through the tree tops hit it. The animal was a wolf, a very large wolf. The wolfs head almost touched the tip of the cage. The wolfs fur was grayish white, with a black outline around it's very large yellow eyes. "Lets get your mate back, Cub" said the wolf, his voice was so deep and menacing it seemed to vibrate the air. Kayla wasn't afraid of the wolf anymore, after she had learned the truth about her parents, she began to trust the wolf and he trusted her. They formed a bond that no enemy could break. Kayla smiled largely at the wolf, her own large white teeth gleaming, with him on her side, she would get Hermione back for sure. **

**When Kayla opened her eyes, she was standing back in the hallways, her eyes had now turned the same shade of yellow as the wolf, her teeth had extended to sharpen points, her finger nails had grown the point were they were now claw like. Kayla then turned and walked to the stairs which led downstairs, her head held high, with a smirk on her face. **

**Although Alex was scared he refused to show it, he wouldn't give his kidnapper the satisfaction. He had been over at his mum's house playing football with his younger step brothers, when a tall dark figure fell out of the sky, or rather flew. He was tall, with blonde slicked back hair and a goatee. He quickly punched Alex in the face, so hard he fell to the ground, his vision blurred and the taste of blood in his mouth. While Alex lay on the ground the figure grabbed his brothers, Steven and Jason and bound them with some type of rope. **

**The figure then threw them on the ground next to Alex, who's pushing himself to his feet. When he saw his brothers bound, fury rose up in him, He lunged towards the figure. His hand in a fist, he threw a punch towards the figure. The blonde was to fast and to strong for him, he caught his punch and quickly buried his fist into Alex's stomach. He felt his breath go, and fell to his knees, and was helpless as the figure tied his hands behind his back. Soon after he was still helpless, as he watched the same happen to his step dad, Herb and his mum. Herb also got punched in the face, Alex had notice his face was swollen.**

**Then their kidnapper had then put them on the couch in the living room after he had tied there feet together. He had asked his mum for her phone, she told him where it was. And then the last thing Alex ever expecting happened he called his sister, Emma. He then watched a very short conversation with someone who wasn't Emma, because the blonde man who had said his name was number 6, said he wanted Emma. And now he was forced to sit on the couch and watch this man hurt his sister. Or so he thought until Alex spotted movement on the stairs, He turned his head and spotted a girl, a very attractive girl with brown hair and startling yellow eyes. The mysterious girl wore a white v-neck and over that a black leather jacket. Along with black jeans, and black and white high top sneakers. **

**Alex then turned to look at number 6, who still hadn't noticed the girl. He turned to look back at the girl, who was taking off her leather jacket, it was then he noticed her hands, or rather her nails which were very long and animal like. What was this girl? He thought to himself, but before his train of thought could continue he saw the girl pull out a small knife and chuck it at number 6's head. He ducked and turned around, his face full of surprise. But the moment he turned around, another girl this one with black hair, grabbed him from behind and the first girl with brown hair, threw a punch at number 6. The black haired girl let him fall to the ground, the brown haired girl, then got on top of him punched multiple time across the fast. Her hand was quickly covered in the blood of number 6, but she didn't seem to care about that, the only thing she seemed to care about was causing him pain.**

"**Emma!" Alex heard his mother say, he turned to look at her. His sister had appeared in front of their mum and started cutting at the rope that bound her. Emma quickly finished cutting through their mum's ropes. "Emma what's going on?" asked there mother. "Not now" was Emma's only response, as she started on Steven's ropes. "Emma" He whispered to her, "hey" She whispered back. Suddnely Emma was suddenly incase in a black cloud. Out of the cloud appeared a pair yellow beady eyes, followed by another pair of yellow beady eyes, and another and another until there were dozen. Just as suddenly as the black smoke appeared it disappeared. The yellow beady eyes, belonged to small monster like bug, it had two long antenna and a small body. They had completely swarmed Emma, Alex saw his mother rush to help but as she began to take a step towards Emma and the swarm of monster bugs, a yellow beam hit the bugs, most of them instantly vanished into thin air, Alex looked towards the source of the beam. A Different girl than the other two who were still pounding on Number 6, stood there. She was tall, with black hair, similar to the other girl with black hair, but this girl was no where near as calm as the other ones. Her face was twisted with fury, as she looked towards Emma who was struggling to stand up, her body covered in tiny scratches. **

**Emma lifted her head to look at the person who saved her from the Heartless. When she did she found herself unable to breathe as she locked eyes with the person she had feared seeing ever again, Ventus. She wore almost exactly the same clothes as she wore in Emma's dream. Black t-shirt with the royal symbol in white on her shoulder, black pants and white combat boots. The only difference was she didn't have a red cape and her hair lay flat on her back, instead of a spiky mess. Emma struggled to catch her breathe, she was no longer being attacked by the monster bugs known as Heartless, but looking at Ventus, who Emma was ashamed to admit still looked as glamorous as ever, was enough for her to want to disappear ****forever. She pushed herself to stand up swaying slightly, her legs felt like jelly.**

**For a second everything else slipped away from Emma. Her family, Kayla and Oliver fighting Number 6, everything but Ventus. Emma opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She wanted to apologize to Ventus, tell her how sorry she was for everything she ever did to her. But Emma knew that Ventus's pride would never allow her to forgive her. It took Ventus so much to let her pride and walls fall, she would never do it again. A sudden blast knocked Emma out of her daze, she turned toward the source of the noise. It was from Number 6, he had knocked Kayla to the ground and Emma turned just in time to see him punch Oliver so hard she stumbled and fell back putting her hand out to catch her fall. **

**Sudden a blue beam hit Number 6, Emma looked at Ventus expecting that it had come from her, but it hadn't. It came from a girl with brown hair and side bangs, who was almost as tall as Kayla, and wore white skinny jeans and had on a black faded White Snake t-shirt. She looks very human, Emma thought to herself. Suddenly Kayla jumped back onto her feet, and put her hands together making several hand signs. Hand signs Emma recognized, several bolts of blue lighting appeared in Kayla's hand. Kayla's signature move, The Lighting Blade. She extended her hand faster than Emma's eyes could follow and prepared to strike Number 6, but before she could a spear flew through the air, and struck her in the back. Kayla's blue bolts of lightning quickly vanished into the air, she stumbled back. Emma gasped out loud, as she saw how severely the injury was, the spear went all the way through Kayla's back to, where the sharp point was sticking out of Kayla's stomach. **

"**Kayla" Emma whispered out loud, Kayla began to sway on the spot, suddenly her legs gave out, and she began to fall towards the ground, but before she could hit the ground. Ventus, rushed forward and grabbed her, gently laying her down on the kitchen floor. But before Kayla lay completely on the ground, Ventus pulled the spear out of her, blood spurting out of Kayla's stomach.**

**Out of nowhere a sudden grey and white energy covered Kayla's entire body, Emma sighed with relief. The wolf was healing her, but before could celebrate anymore he felt someone grab her around her waist, Emma let out a scream, as someone began pulling her towards the living room fire place. Ventus quickly turned to look at Emma once she heard her scream. And extended her hand to let out another Kai blast. Emma feel her attacker move her to dodge the attack but suddenly she felt the hands around her waist loosened enough for Emma to break free. She stumbled forward and quickly turned around to see what happened, Kayla had rushed behind her attacker, and hit him with her Lightening Blade. **

**Normally If somebody got a direct hit from Kayla's Lightening Blade they would have been sliced open but this time all it managed to do was a little cut. Ventus rushed past Emma, and began to strike him with her fist, only before she could, he Vanished into a portal that he had intended to take Emma through. Emma turned to look at Number 6, but he too had vanished. She turned to look back at Kayla and Ventus, who had both turned to look at her. They stood there in silence for what felt like hours to Emma, simply looking at one another. "This is song writing gold" a voice said somewhere behind her. She didn't recogonize it so it must have been the brown haired girl, whose name she didn't know. But no matter how hard this situation was, Emma couldn't help but agree this moment was song writing gold, for Team Seven had finally been reunited.**


	13. Author's Note

Any reviews would be greatly appreciated. Let me know if your interested in me continuing posting the chapters. if not I'll stop uploading. I have done quite a few more chapters but am not going to waste my time putting them up, if know one is reading them, so if you like the story let me know.


	14. Parents

Chapter 12: Parents

The next few days were awkward, Demyx had appeared during team sevens silence, he had told them that Organzation 13 might come after Emma's family again and that it might be safer for them all to stay at a safe house that Demyx had set up, in the country side of Scotland. Emma then was forced to have a talk with both of her parents, Chris and Jackie, along with their partners, Martha and Herb, as well as all six of her younger siblings, Alex, Toby, Steven, Jason, Nina and Lucy. "So, are you going to tell us what happened, Emma?" asked her father, Chris. Emma took a quick look at her family, then she let out a sigh. "When I was 13, one day on set I was sitting in my room and all of sudden I felt this wind and then next thing I knew I was waking up in the middle of the forest." Emma took a look into the kitchen where Kayla, Ventus, Oliver and Junior sat. She knew they could all hear her. "I wondered around for a little bit and then I bumped into Kayla, and eventually we bumped into Ventus. And then we were attacked by the this army on horses, with bow and arrows. Kayla and Ventus knocked them out like they were nothing, and I asked how they could do that and Kayla told me she was a ninja and Ventus had said that she was a member of the Saiyan race."

Emma was rushing through her story, not exactly telling everything that happened but just enough so that her family could understand. "And we went wondered around the forest for a few weeks, having weird things happen to us, trying to find a way back to our homes. Then a portal appeared and we walked through it, and we were in this big white room and Demyx was there and he told us how, he was a Guardian and how he watched over the Dimensions And how he had chosen us to be his team, to help him keep order over the dimensions." Emma was trying to talk as fast as she could, she just wanted to go upstairs and sleep and hopefully when she woke up this would all be just a dream. "He said that he was going to send us back to our homes and that we would have a week to think about it. And in a week he took back to the castle, and we all said yes. We traveled through dimensions for years, and you guys would never know because time would stop in this world. I could be gone for months and then time would continue like normal once I returned."

" It went like that till I was 17, and then-" Emma took another look into the kitchen, Ventus back was to her, and she could tell that her shoulders were tense, Kayla's face was twisted up like she was trying to make a painful decision "and then I quit the group" Emma's family sat there in silence, letting her explain to them why over half of them were tied up threatened. "And I guess when I was gone these guys Orgnzation 13, they took over and have broken the walls between dimensions and know the darkness is free to roam where it pleases. And they want me for some reason. There is something else you guys should know. Organzation 13 kidnapped Kayla's girlfriend, Hermione." Alex, Chris, Jackie, and Herb all gave Emma a confused look. "Yes, that Hermione, the books that created there own dimension, were everything Jo wrote came true. Kayla has been to it and that's how she met Hermione and I've actually met her, she's exactly how she's portrayed in the books. I know this seems impossible but Mom, Herb, Alex you guys saw what happened this is real."

Emma finally stopped talking, taking a deep breathe. I believe you, Emma after everything that we've been through today I believe everything" Alex said. Emma let out a sigh of relief. Three days later Emma and family and Team Seven along with Oliver and Junior were standing outside a very large mansion with Demyx. "this is the safe house I've set up for you, it consist of 10 rooms, 8 bathrooms. 200 acres of land, that I have put up a shield around and if anything comes into it, an alarm with sound. Along with over a dozen securite cameras. As well as a side garage that is filled with 24 different cars, for different purposes. Such as a car designed for speed or for holding multiple people in. An armory, I have stocked the cabinet and both frideges with food. As well as 6 million dollars to spend on more when that food runs out." After a look from Jackie, Demyx added "you're going to be living with Ventus and Kayla. Trust me you're going to need that money."

And they had been staying in that house for a week, before things took an horrible turn for the worse, atleast in Kayla's mind it did. Emma, Alex, Junior, Oliver and Kayla where playing the game of things. "Things that you shouldn't do at work" Alex read out loud. Kayla was just about to write down her answer when a portal apperead, the alarm hadn't sounded which meant that it was probably Demyx but Kayla still jumped up and prepared to fight all the same. The others also got up, ready and tense should they be attacked. But out through the portal came Demyx. Before Kayla could let out a sigh of relief, she saw that he wasn't alone. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger" Kayla let out in a quite voice.


End file.
